My Own Torture
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Sasuke thinks on the past as his brother tries to catch up on his future. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Simple as that. Though I am cosplaying as Itachi-kun at Ohayocon in 2007.**

**Warning: This is yaoi, which means boy on boy if you don't like it, LEAVE. This also has explicit content in it, if this offends you, leave. That's thanks for reading this, and leave a review.**

* * *

Sasuke walked through the trees, Naruto and Sakura talking by the campfire.

He wanted to sit away from the group because he knew that if he listened to Naruto for to long he was going to space off. Spacing off meant he was going to think of the pass, and of the one person he couldn't blame.

Why couldn't he blame him though? He could always find someone beside himself to blame, but this one person he couldn't blame. His fist hit a tree - it wasn't fair, not fair at all. Not fair, that he had done the crime, yet he lived in suffering and, he got away with it, every waking minute of it. Sasuke sighed as he jumped up into a tree.

Watching as the leaves flowed with the wind. It was so quiet; it was so peaceful. It got on his nerves to the point he was going insane. He couldn't take the silence as much as he could the noise. When it was quiet he could hear the voice he dread and loathed so much, the one voice that made his knees weak. Sasuke leaned against the tree, his feet dangling off the branch.

"Maybe I'm to live in solace, as my heart becomes ice, I must hate everything and anything if I wish to survive, just like he told me. Yet I the one I long for is always out of my reach." He whispered as he pulled a leaf for a branch throwing it in the air. He pulled his knees to his chest.

* * *

"Itachi-san, we need to move, now! The Chunin and Jounin are coming, someone's discovered us." Kisame said as he kneeled in front of the teenager. Itachi opened his closed eyes slowly to reveal the most black of eyes. Kisame didn't flinch however, like some people did when they saw the intense eyes. He was far to use to his comrade's eyes to be afraid of him anymore.

"Go on ahead, Kisame and take the others with you. I'll meet up with you there." Itachi order, looking away. Kisame gritted his teeth before jumping up into the trees above, following his comrade's orders.

He could smell it in the air, it was almost as if something was coming he just couldn't tell what.

* * *

Two sighs echoed each other as the two Uchiha's sighed, thinking the other's thoughts even though they didn't know it, yet.

Sasuke sighed as he sat through one of Naruto's stories as he tried to impress Sakura.

Listening to the boy boast was almost as bad as listening to Sakura...almost. So he listened, and listened, and listened until he got so bored. That his arm got numb from holding his head up and he moved, the feeling, feeling well odd since he hadn't done it for the past few hours. Sasuke walked further away from the campfire, fingering a small bobber looking object in his pocket. It closely resembled the Fan on his back. Well, not really, just the colours. Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his eyes. His body still felt a bit woozy from sitting so long and not moving almost as if he hadn't moved in ages. Then again Naruto could do that to you.

His legs swung from the tree he sat in as he leaned against it almost at the brink of sleep, as he stared into the sky. His black eyes just as dark as the night sky. He reached his hand up as if he was reaching for a star and froze. He snarled into the dark sky,

"What the fuck?"

"Well, well, well what do we have here boys?" Three members of Akatsuki appeared before Sasuke, their cloaks billowing in the wind, the Uchiha snarled even harsher. Well if he wasn't screwed.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as they stood before him, he couldn't even move, not even a finger. He was trapped.

"Oh, nothing just traveling through the area, and thought I'd try a new Jutsu on my favourite partner's little brother." Kisame said as he looked the Uchiha over, the hatred that ran through the black onyx made the thrill of capturing the brat that much more fun.

"Grab him and let's go. His comrades won't be out forever."

"What'd you do to them?" he yelled but he didn't move,

"Don't worry your pretty little face, Sasuke-chan. They'll live, for now," Kisame turned to the two with him, "blind fold him, bind him, and let's go. I'm not going to say it again." Two of the three Akatsuki members nodded as one began to walk away. All Sasuke could do was watch horror struck as his vision became blackened and, to his knowledge, he was bound.

"Can you at least tell me what will un-paralyze my body?" Sasuke growled as he glared at his blindfold. He felt as if he didn't exist. He couldn't see, he couldn't feel, the only reason he knew he was still alive was because he could smell, hear and talk. Even that wasn't helping. He could smell the forest, but that was normal; he could hear the enemy talking, but it wasn't in a language he knew.

Then whenever he talked they ignored him so anyway he went. He was screwed. So all he had to do was wait this trip out. He didn't have any feeling in his body so it wasn't like they were dragging him on the ground or something, or maybe they were, who knew. He sure as hell didn't, and it didn't matter because he didn't feel it. He probably wouldn't either because from what he could tell his 'brother' was behind them, and they didn't know how long it was going to take him to catch up. It could take weeks, to hours, maybe even minutes.

Hopefully days. That way if he was being dragged he would have time to heal before he could feel again. That way if his brother brought his feeling back to him, he wouldn't be in a world a pain. Although Itachi, the sick sadist would probably enjoy Sasuke's pain so it really didn't matter either way. Sasuke just wanted to get where they were going and fast. He hated being helpless, and being unable to move your body, was considered helpless.

* * *

Itachi ran through the forest after Kisame and the other two Akatsuki, at first he wanted to stay behind because he wanted time to think but now he didn't really need it so there wasn't really a need for him to meet up with them he would just catch up and go with them instead. It would be a lot easier that way any way. Itachi stopped short when he saw a fire ragging and two Chunins slumped by it, recognizing them as the Nins that followed Sasuke he was off again.

His brother either had a nasty temper or Kisame had a sick mind either was a good excuse. He just didn't feel like burying a body any time soon. Leaning forward Itachi tried to speed up. It wasn't that far away. Just a little further...

He stopped in a tree and dropped down too the ground, leisurely walking to the area where they were staying. Kisame came out to him grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, there's my main Ninja. Hey I have a gift for you, it's in your room."

"Present, eh?" Itachi asked seriously like he always did and kept walking, he was tense and tried not to show it. Hopefully no one was dead or maimed.

His pace quickened when he thought of all the things Kisame could have done to Sasuke, and all the things he had thought of earlier, and when he ended up in front of his room he was partially panting, as he reached his hand for his doorknob. A dead silence on the other end, as he opened it, the lights were off but with the sharingan, he didn't need them. Someone was leaning against the wall with their hands behind them.

"Alright, maybe I do need the light." he whispered, flicking it on, and when he looked up his breath caught. There sitting on his bed was, of course his brother Sasuke, but it wasn't just that it was Sasuke. It was what Sasuke was wearing, he had the Uchiha crest hanging from his neck, his hair was clipped back with red pins, and that wasn't even the best of all. Oh no, it got better. A lot better. He had a small back leather vest on that only fit to the top of his stomach and his arms were bound with black and red ribbon while his legs were just wrapped with red, a blush marring his features.

A sighed escaped the elder Uchiha's lips when he saw his brother in one piece, "You just seem to be all the rage lately. Otouto."

"Shut up and do something about this!" Sasuke yelled, his body stiff as he yelled at his brother. Itachi looking at him amused.

"I don't know, I kind of like the present the guys left me. Sasuke." Itachi said walking over to the boy and flicking him on the forehead. Sasuke's entire body felt like an entire firecracker that had been sparked.

He jumped at his brother once he noticed he had the feeling back in his body, not really caring that he was practically nude. He threw his fist right as Itachi's face aiming for his jaw butting missing when his brother dodged, he immediately jumped to his feet; trying to find him when he disappeared. Looking all around the room, he gasped when his arms were grabbed and he was thrown on the bed. His brother's weight thrown onto his back.

"You know you looked so hot with those bandages running up and down your arms and legs. You had to go and ruin it, ne?" Itachi breathed out,

"Shut the fuck up, and get off me bastard!" Sasuke shouted as he turned to look into sharingan red eyes. His own soft obsidian challenging them, Itachi chuckled quietly when he met Sasuke's eyes,

"So, otouto, you never listened to, me that day did you?" Itachi purred as he worried Sasuke ear lobe between his teeth. The body beneath him froze at the administrations.

"What do you mean?" he wavered,

"I told you to hate, and you can't even hate me, the one you want to kill, the one who slaughtered your entire family. The one who told you to hate. To hate with all your might so the next time we met. I could kill you and not see the cute little Sasuke I use to kiss good-night." Itachi said as he nuzzled Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke slowly stared down at the bed; he was lying. He was lying, he was lying; "You're lying," He whispered more to himself then Itachi as the older Uchiha moved to flip him over until he was staring into a face so much like his own.

"Hello dear brother. I do believe we skipped this part of the meeting."

"Hi," Sasuke forced out and Itachi smirked,

"I was expecting so much more after not seeing me for so long." He whispered into the youngers ear, causing shivers to rack through his body.

"I have nothing to say to you," Sasuke seethed, Itachi ground against him and he moaned,

"Really?" Itachi asked

"Bas-tard..." It was a broken moan as Itachi took the dangling ribbons from Sasuke's wrists and used them to tie Sasuke to the bed.

"Well I have so much I want to do to you," Itachi purred as Sasuke pulled on his wrists. Kicking at his brother, shoving his elbows, and any other part of his body he could at the older boy.

"I hate you." He ground out, as he kicked again. Itachi sucking on his neck as one hand ran a cross the Uchiha's thigh; Sasuke arching against him.

"Stopping lying. I can see it in your eyes. You couldn't hate someone if you're life depended on it. You're such the masochist Sasu-chan." Itachi said as he ground against the boy. He pulled away suddenly causing Sasuke to open his lust filled eyes, he watched warily as his brother dropped his Akatsuki cloak, his hand reaching back to pull out a kunai before he return to Sasuke. The kunai coming to rest on Sasuke's stomach as Itachi straddled his legs, Sasuke wrestling against his bonds again as the cold metal touched his skin.

"W-what are you doing! S-stop that? Itai!" He shouted as his brother pushed the kunai into his skin, Itachi's tongue tracing the deep gash left in its trail. Slowly very slowly, Itachi carved his name into the boy's stomach. Sasuke's breath hitching in his chest as he arched off the bed, the kunai digging further into his skin. Itachi licking the blood off with a feverish need as he released the pressure he had on the blade. Before dragging the blood soaked kunai down Sasuke's stomach, a shudder racing through his body before the kunai came to his cock.

"No, don't!" Sasuke shouted feebly. Pulling the kunai away from the boy, Itachi nuzzled into Sasuke's neck sucking on the nape.

"I won't hurt you otouto, not much anyways." He purred as he trailed the blunt side of the kunai around his brother's cock, Sasuke arching in pleasure as he strained against his bonds even further. Itachi had to remind himself later to ask Kisame where he got those bandages.

Sasuke couldn't stop a moan as Itachi drug his other hand through the blood pooling on his stomach by the hiragana that spelled out his brother's name.

Itachi sucking harder on Sasuke's neck as the pressure the kunai was putting on his cock increase to the point Sasuke had to control the urge to buck into the sensation. His cock impossibly hard. Itachi smirking against his neck, a deep red mark where his lips were before he pulled away. Trailing small bites down the teen's chest as he licked at the blood.

"Nii-chan..." a cute little raven haired boy was before his closed eyes as the metallic blood entered his eyes. His brother arching below him as another moan left his mouth.

"Aniki." the kunai being pulled away as Itachi reached for a vial of oil his other hand slipping away from the blood to uncap the vial, pouring some of the oil to mix with the blood on his hand before his hand traveled the rest of the way down Sasuke's body. Lightly tracing down the boy's thigh before teasing his entrance.

Sasuke moaned shakily, backing up against the head of the bed, trying to get away from the odd feeling of his brothers fingers at his entrance, it was odd; yes but it was also sending shudders and goose bumps throughout his body, and when his back hit the head board and Sasuke could go any further, he moaned. Itachi's finger pressing in to him to the first knuckle.

Smirking when he heard his little brother's moan, Itachi continued to push the blood and oil covered finger in, his brother tensing at the administration, his breathing practically stopping as he held his breathe with the pain. Moving up the teens body to put his mouth by Sasuke's ear, Itachi whispered; "Breathe, little brother, it'll only be your pleasure," as he slid his finger in and out of the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke's heart froze at the statement, why should he trust his brother, the one person that had made his life a living hell for the past how many years?

"Oh...my...god" That's why he had to guess, as his brother smirked up at him, Sasuke looked at him through half lidded eyes, his arms slack against his bonds. As his back arched off the bed again before going slack, his breath coming fast as his chest heaved. Sasuke watched as his brother added a second finger. He couldn't help but start to buck onto Itachi's fingers as the elder Uchiha finally set a rhythm.

Itachi grinned like a Cheshire cat when he felt Sasuke buck back. So his Otouto had finally given in. After a moment he added a third finger, stretching Sasuke further by scissoring them. Sasuke's eyes shut tight when he felt another digit slip inside him. It hurt, badly. But then again, it felt...wonderful. Unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. He bit his lips, unable to believe that, what to most people would be called exquisite pain, was his exquisite _pleasure._

Sasuke squirmed in protest as Itachi almost lay between his legs, and as Itachi groaned the latter froze. Sasuke could tell the other was tense, he was holding back, and those fingers, those delicious fingers inside him had stopped moving. Sasuke sucked the earlobe that was near him into his mouth bring a surprised gasp from his Aniki, as he worried the lobe in between his teeth. His brother was slowly, ever so slowly relaxing. This time the roles were reverse, and Itachi was the one who was tight. The fingers in Sasuke slowly picked up their pace again and the teen couldn't help a deep moan that left his throat, his hot breath hitting his brother's ear.

With that simple jostle of hot air, Itachi seemed to have hit his breaking point because soon his lips replaced his ear, on Sasuke's lips, and his tongue traced the teen's chapped lips. A small mewl coming from the raven spiked teen as Itachi thrust against him and his fingers thrust into him.

His neglected cock weeping in pain, he was painfully hard. His brother may have been giving him all the attention but it was having its effect, and it hurt.

"Aniki," he moaned, when Itachi finally pulled away from the kiss biting on Sasuke's bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

His brother's fingers, they were like magic, or maybe a forbidden Jutsu. Yes that was it, a forbidden Jutsu that was made to torture him to death because he was feeling so much pleasure he couldn't see straight. Another moaned dragged itself from Sasuke throat, soon turning to a whimper when Itachi pulled his fingers away, causing a small popping sounding. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips at his little brothers antics. Itachi's lips went back to his brothers ear, his tongue and hot breath sending shutters through his brother's body again as he positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke mewling as he tried to get Itachi to move, but the older Uchiha just wouldn't budge, and since Sasuke was bound neither could he, and as Itachi pushed in Sasuke echoed his brother's groan. His arms going slack in theirs binds as he bucked against his brother. Itachi's restraint melting as the seconds passed. Before long he was completely sheathed in Sasuke and they were both panting.

Sasuke's hands gripping his bondages as a leverage to keep him on earth, the ecstasy he was feeling, unimaginable. He tried to keep his eyes looking straight, looking at Itachi's face; Itachi had a blush marring his features, his pupils dilated, as his eyes glazed over.

"Oh, fuck..." Sasuke whimpered when Itachi moved, the slow languid movement heavenly torture on his body. As Itachi took his time, noting every little sound and movement his brother made. He smiled when Sasuke finally let go of himself and his moans echo off Itachi's walls. Another smirk settling itself on Itachi's lips and he leaned forward to swallow his brother's moan. His tongue slipping into Sasuke's mouth, as the two met half way with their thrusts, Itachi moving forward so Sasuke could meet him.

The slow rhythm was driving both boys insane, but Itachi wanted to hear his brother beg and wouldn't speed up even a little until he didn't, because the sounds his brother made could make anyone want to torture him. He smirked as he hit Sasuke's prostate and the teen let on a keen cry, his thighs gripping Itachi around the waist.

"I-ta-chi…"Sasuke moaned, bucking against him, thinking the older would get the idea as he buried his face in Itachi's neck, the heat rising to his face as he heard the need in his voice. Itachi smiled to himself, if his brother wanted it, he had to beg.

"Tell me what you want, otouto," He whispered huskily into the teen's ear, Sasuke shuddering against him, apparently they had the same effect on one another. Itachi's voice had the same effect on Sasuke as Sasuke's did on Itachi, because Sasuke tensed up and Itachi thought he would cum with the pressure on his cock.

Sasuke didn't know if he tensed from pleasure or anger, his brother was asking him to beg for his pleasure, so far everything had been mind-blowing. Even the name now carved into his stomach, which Itachi just ghosted his fingertips over, and Sasuke gave a deep groan.

"Itachiii…" He let out, there was no way he was going to beg, and his brother couldn't make him not at all. His brother slowed down even further, and sucked a nipple into his mouth. A long mewl leaving Sasuke's lips as his body clench and he gave in, pleas coming from his mouth.

"Onegai, motto, harder, faster; anything please Aniki." Sasuke begging his cries escalating in volume as the elder Uchiha heard each one and he followed them like orders, pounding mercilessly into the latter. Not that Sasuke was complaining, as Itachi continued to possessively ghost his fingertips over his name on Sasuke's stomach.

The younger let his head fall back, a loud, long moan coming from his lips as Itachi thrust into

"I hated every moment, every time that you looked at me with those oh-so innocent eyes. Always wanting me to pay attention to your every need. Well I'm here for you, otouto, I fulfilling every need," he hissed into Sasuke's ear, biting the lobe as he thrust harshly hitting his brothers prostate. Sasuke's scream pierced the ear as he gripped his brother's arms and came, his walls impossibly tight around Itachi; his body going limp as his brother continued to thrust into him; shameful moans escaping Itachi's lips as his body tensed and he arched against Sasuke. Biting his brother's neck as he muffled a scream of pleasure before his body gave under the pleasure and his breathing came in heaving breaths.

He didn't collapse on his brother as he lapped at the blood, Sasuke mewling at the attention his abused neck was getting. He slowly moved to the side, slowly stopping his administrations on Sasuke's neck. Both boys' breathing becoming even as they slipped into euphoria induced sleep. Itachi's hand resting on the Hiragana lettering on Sasuke's stomach as the boy shuddered in his sleep curling up against Itachi for warmth.

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning, the bed he lay in cold as the sun rained in through a window that was barely concealed by a sheet that was hanging by two kunai. He went to move and groan went he felt pain shoot up his back, his sore ass complaining. He sighed shifting painfully on to his back as his hand came to rest on his stomach, his fingers tracing the intricately drawn Hiragana carved into his stomach as pleasurable shudders ran through his body. His body tensing up slightly, the feeling he got when he ran his fingers over his brother's name was like a drug and he couldn't stop even though he was already getting hard.

He froze when he felt his brother's eyes on him and the door snap close, his other hand already playing with his erection. He breathed heavily and acted like he hadn't noticed his brother, working his cocked in his hand, as he traced Itachi's name on his stomach. He heard his aniki's breath hitch and repressed the urge to smirk smugly. He listened as Itachi walked over to the bed, but couldn't do anything as he sat on the bed over him, his hand wrapping around his own on his cock. Sasuke opened his obsidian eyes as Itachi's other hand twined with his free one to trace the bleeding Hiragana as it opened.

"Aniki," Sasuke moaned as he arched back both of his hands clenching as his body convulsed. He came panting, looking into mirror pools. That looked past him,he knew his brother cared, even though he would rather get a kunai to the should and lose his sharingan then admit it. Besides that his brother already knew and the words left him before he could even think them through.

"Ai shiteru mo, aniki." Sasuke murmured in a haze of euphoria.

"I know, my otouto, I know." He said lying a kiss to his brother's forehead.

* * *

YAY! It's done! **–WEG- **I finally finish Kari, see woot it is possible and damn. I write a lot of these. My readers are out for my blood with Manipulation is Key. 


End file.
